Accusations, Truths, and Good Intentions
by Ryromaniac
Summary: It all started with the best of intentions but quickly turned into something no one expected... Alternative take on season 4, starting with episode 1.
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say up front that this is my first ever attempt at an Ugly Betty story and that I hope it turns out alright. This story will be a different take on Season 4, but might include a few minor details from the show along the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty or any of the characters used in this story just the plot. This starts from season 4, episode 1.**

* * *

"Good news, I can stay a little while longer!"

"Betty you really don't have to stay with me. I know that you have this new job and you need to work…I'll be fine. "

Betty looked up into Daniel's sad and yet hopeful face and knew what she had to do. Giving him a slightly forced smile she looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"It's not a problem, it's already done."

* * *

Betty woke with a throbbing headache and no idea what had happened to her. The last thing that she could remember was watching a movie with Daniel and then him asking her to have a drink with him.

Slowly opening her eyes she discovered that she was in a bed with someone lying right next to her. Turning her head to the right she was shocked to see that it was a sleeping Daniel that was beside her and on further investigation she also noticed that they were both naked for some unexplainable reason.

Feeling her cheek flame in embarrassment Betty slowly scooted off the bed, being careful not to wake Daniel, and quickly dressed. She wasn't sure what had led to this but knew that it would have to be dealt with later since she was already running late for work as it was. After making sure that he was still asleep she slowly gathered her things and rushed off to deal with the photo shoot at the UN, never noticing the set of blue eyes watching her hurry out the door.

* * *

At the moment Matt was the last person that Betty wanted to deal with, especially after the morning that she had been having.

So far the photo shoot had been nothing but a disaster and now she had to put up with his snarky attitude on top of everything else.

"Maybe this would have turned out better had you actually been at the concept meeting instead of being out with Daniel all night! What's the deal with you two anyways? Are you sleeping together now?"

Betty just stood there completely stunned that Matt would say something like that to her.

However before she had time to react he was already laying on the ground holding his face with a very pissed off Daniel standing over him.

Betty couldn't do anything but looked back and forth between the two men before turning to storm out of the building.

* * *

Daniel had originally come to the photo shoot in the hopes of talking to Betty about what had happened the night before. She had run out of the apartment so fast this morning that he just needed to make sure everything was ok between them.

However, when he first walked into the shoot his attention had been instantly drawn to the heated discussion that appeared to be happening between Matt and Betty. Once he was close enough to hear what the argument was about he couldn't help but become enraged by the way Matt was behaving and the next thing he knew he had lashed out and punched the man in the face.

He didn't know what had come over him but when he heard Matt talking to her that way he just completely lost control. Betty didn't deserve to be talked to like that by anyone and he would be damned if he let a little punk like Matt get away with that bullshit.

After seeing Betty storm from the building though he wished that he had handled the situation slightly different. The last thing that he ever wanted to do was embarrass her further. Nevertheless the damage was done, the only thing he could do now was to find her and apologize for making the situation worse.

Daniel turned from Matt and made his way through the crowd of shocked faces and out of the UN building in search of Betty. He found her sitting on a bench outside just staring at the giant globe statue in front of her while silently seething with anger. He slowly approached the bench, stopping at what he assumed was a safe distance, and waited for her to acknowledge his presents.

* * *

Betty had never been so embarrassed in her life, and that was really saying something. She couldn't believe Matt had talked to her like that and in front of all those Mode employees no less. The things that had been said about Daniel and her over the years were bad enough without her own ex-boyfriend adding to the rumor mill.

She could practically already hear the gossip starting to spread as she sat down on a bench outside.

Then to further add to her growing pile of embarrassment there was Daniel and his own hand in the rumors that were sure to follow this day. She still couldn't believe that he had really punched Matt in the eye.

She knew that as her friend he had always tried to protect her from getting hurt over the years but this was taking things a little too far, wasn't it?

As if he could hear her inner conflict the man in question slowly approached her side.

* * *

Without looking up or moving Betty quietly asked the question that was currently on her mind. "Why did you do it?"

Sighing to himself, Daniel slowly sat down beside her on the bench. "I'm not really sure what came over me Betty. All I really know is that when I heard him acting like a jerk to you I lost it."

Betty thought about that for a second before responding with a slight smile on her lips. "You still shouldn't have hit him though."

Daniel couldn't help teasing her a little when he saw that she was smiling and not nearly as angry with him as he first thought. "Ok then why are you smiling?"

"What can I say he kind of deserved it…he was being a jerk!"

"It still doesn't mean it was right though. You should have let me handle it, I am a grown woman that is capable of taking care of herself you know."

Letting out a heavy sigh Daniel decided that now was the time to be honest with his feelings…at least some of them anyways. "Betty I know that you can handle yourself and from now on I promise to not interfere unless you ask or it's absolutely necessary."

"You should know though that it killed me to hear him talk to you like that. You don't deserve to be treated like that by anyone, ever."

Betty sat there in silence for one moment thinking about what Daniel had just said to her. She was touched that he thought that much of her but she wasn't sure how she should respond to his declaration.

She decided to just change the subject to something that had been on her mind all morning.

"Daniel can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything Betty." Daniel was slightly nervous as to what her question might be but he knew that he would always answer her as honestly as he could.

Biting her bottom lip anxiously Betty let out a slow breath before asking the one question she knew could change things between her a Daniel forever.

"Was Matt right about us?"

* * *

**AN:** I just want to apologize, I am not that best writer I know (I'm trying to work on getting better) and I have never written Detty before but I hope that it was ok. I am also sorry about the cliffhanger but I promise that you will find out what exactly happened in that next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, I was hoping to get this chapter up a lot sooner but unfortunately a massive house cleaning project came up and threw off my writing schedule. **

**I just want to thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. It really means a lot to me that you like this story so far. **

**I have a couple of warnings for this chapter. First, I just want to say that this is going to contain** **a little bit of what I like to call "lemony steam" between Daniel and Betty. Secondly, it contains minor spoilers for the movie **_**Wanted, **_**which I also don't own any rights to (Although I wouldn't mind owning James McAvoy, **_**wink wink**_**)**_**.**_

* * *

Despite the innocent phrasing Daniel knew without a doubt what she was really asking. However in this instance he felt that it would be in his best interest to play dumb while he figured out how to best answer her question.

"I'm not sure I know what you're asking me Betty. What would Matt be right about?"

"Daniel you very well know what it is I am asking you!" Letting out a breath of frustration at his innocent act Betty decided to just give into his little game. After taking in a deep breath she lowered her voice and proceeded to rephrase her previous question. "Fine then, what I am asking is…umm…did we…umm…sleep together last night?"

"Well…since both of us woke up this morning I would assume that at some point we were asleep at the same time. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"I'm talking about sex, S. E. X., SEX!" Betty screamed in frustration. Looking around though she immediately began to blush, realizing how loud she was being, and lower her voice. She was so grateful that no one was around at the moment to have heard her sudden outburst, the last thing that she need today was more public humiliation.

"Daniel as you are more that well aware, what I want to know is did we have sex last night?"

Daniel took a moment to clear his throat before speaking.

"Betty the truth is I'm not really sure how to even begin answering that." Lifting his head to stare at the giant globe in front of him, Daniel began to silently contemplate how they had gotten to this point.

* * *

_Daniel and Betty had just sat down on the couch to watch the movie "Wanted" on DVD when Betty's phone began to ring. Giving a quick apologetic look to Daniel she reluctantly answered it. _

"_Hello, yes Matt. We have been over this already; in order for the shoot to work we have to have international models. I know it is short notice but…"_

_Leaving Betty to finish her conversation Daniel made his way to the kitchen. Finding what he was searching for he grabbed two glasses and made his way back to the couch. _

_He noticed that Betty had finished her phone call and was currently giving the scotch and glasses in his hands a curious glance. After taking a seat next to her he sat the glasses down on the coffee table and filled them both with scotch, before addressing her questioning gaze. _

"_With the week you have had and the last three that I have it seems like a drink is in order." _

_Handing Betty a glass and taking his in hand he proposed a toast. "Here is to good scotch and even better friends."_

_After watching Betty tentatively take a sip of the expensive scotch, with only a slightly wince at the strong taste of it, Daniel took a drink from his own glass. _

"_You know Betty you are actually the best friend I have ever had."_

"_Awe, Daniel you're my best friend too and you know I will always be here for you no matter what."_

_Turning to Look Betty in the eye Daniel couldn't help but think about all the things they had been through together over the years. _

"_Three years ago I would never have guessed that I would be able to call someone as wonderful as you my best friend. You are the first person I ever loved that wasn't somehow related to me…actually up until I met you I wasn't even sure I was capable of feeling such love for someone else. I was so selfish and self-absorbed before you came into my life. If it hadn't been for you Betty I would probable still be that same guy I was the first time we met. I'm so grateful to my dad for throwing us together, you're the best thing he ever did for me."_

"_Daniel…"_

"_No Betty, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know exactly what you mean to me and that I will always be there to lookout for you."_

_Picking up the remote control Daniel proceeded to lean back on the couch and start the movie. He glanced over at Betty and could tell that she was still trying to process all of what he had just said, after a moment though she seemed to relax and start watching the movie. _

_They were about forty-five minutes into the movie when Daniel heard Betty take in a very sharp breath at yet another brief nude scene that was being shown on screen. He expected her to make a comment on how unnecessary they were to the movie or something of that nature. However, when she opened her mouth to speak what came out was the very last thing he would have ever expected. _

"_Oh wow Daniel, Angelina really does have an amazing body! I can't believe you actually had sex with her. I just wish my ass look half as good as hers does!"_

_Recovering from the shock of what Betty had just said to him, Daniel was quick to respond. _

"_Ok, I just have four things to say to you. First, I can't believe you just said ass Betty! That was so great!" He said with a laugh. _

"_Also, I never slept with Angelina Jolie that was just a rumor. Actually I only ever met her once at a fashion show and she didn't even say more than five words to me!"_

"_Lastly, I think you have had too much to drink and need to be cut off. Wait a minute…was that three things or four things?"_

"_I'm not sure Daniel but if you want to try listing them again I will count this time." Betty giggled. "Oh FYI, I think I'm not the only one who's had enough mister!" _

"_Please, I've had what three glasses to your one and a half, that's nothing for me! I think I know when I've had enough. The question is, do you?" _

"_By the way Betty, I just remembered what the fourth thing was."_

"_What?"_

"_Angelina is the one who should be jealous…you have an absolutely fantastic ass!" Daniel said with a mischievous grin. _

"_Really…you think so Daniel? Cause you have only ever seen it clothed so I don't think you can really judge fairly." Betty said as she proceeded to stand up and turn her backside to him. _

"_See that's how I know you have had enough to drink. The Betty I know would never say such things; especially not while presenting her backside for closer inspection. Not that I minded looking." Daniel said with a smug laugh. _

"_Well…maybe you just don't know me as well as you think you do Daniel. For all you know this could be how I act all the time when I'm not at work or around you!" Betty said after flopping back down on the couch in a huff. _

_Rolling his eyes Daniel decided that it was just best to agree with her at this point._

"_You're absolutely right Betty I'm sorry I doubted you." _

_After turning to give him a self-satisfied smirk they went back to drinking and watching the movie. That is until he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Betty was doing something with her shirt._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, it's just so damn hot in here is all!" Betty said while she finished unbuttoning the top three buttons on her shirt. "There, that's a lot better!"_

_Daniel couldn't believe his eyes; he had never seen Betty show even a sign of cleavage. Now here she was with her shirt unbuttoned so low that he could see a hint of the bright pink bra she was wearing. It was so surreal, yet he found himself wondering if she was wearing the matching panties too. _

_Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts of such things Daniel tried his best to concentrate on the movie. _

"_You know Betty this movie has some of the breast…I mean best action scenes I've seen in a while." _

_Daniel couldn't believe he had just said that. He blamed it on the alcohol; after all he hadn't had a verbal slip of that magnitude since he was in high school. _

"_Daniel did you just say breast?" Betty giggled._

_Daniel couldn't help but flinch at her words. Of course it was just his luck that even a drunk Betty wouldn't miss his little Freudian slip._

"_Umm…I don't know…maybe." _

"_You so did! Daniel said breast…breast, breast, breast! Betty said in sing song voice while bouncing around happily._

_Daniel couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan, this was the last thing he need right now. Not only was Betty singing about breast but the bouncing that was accompanying her singing was definitely not helping keep his mind, or eyes for that matter, off the ones currently on display. _

"_Betty…please stop that you are killing me here!"_

_Hearing the seriousness in his voice she immediately stopped and gave him her best pouty face. _

"_What did I do?" Betty said with a slight whine. _

"_You mean other than bouncing all around with you boobs practically hanging out?" _

_When Betty didn't respond he chanced a look her way and noticed a very suspicious smile on her face. However, before he could question it she had both her hands on his shoulders and was straddling his lap. _

"_BETTY! What are you doing?" Daniel said slightly panicked, he had no idea she could move so fast. _

"_Well, I just thought you might want a closer look after three years of not getting to see them." Betty said leaning forward to thrust her chest in his face. _

"_Oh God Betty, you don't know what you're doing to me! You have to stop, I only have so much control right now and it's definitely at the breaking point."_

_After removing her broken glasses and placing them on the end table Betty took his face in both her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes._

"_Then let it break, because I don't want to stop anytime soon."_

_Feeling himself start to give in Daniel tried one last time to reason with her._

"_Betty we have to stop this before it gets out of hand. I know you, in the morning this will all just be something for you to regret and I never want to be that for you. We've both had way too much to drink and are not thinking clearly." _

"_Daniel, for once in my life I don't want to think I just want to feel and right now this feels right. I want you and by the sound and feel of things you want me too." Betty said while shifting in his lap and giving him a sultry smile. "I could never regret anything between us Daniel." _

_Before Daniel could even think of a way to respond he felt soft full lips land on his own. Quickly getting over his initial shock he gave in and placed his hands on her waist. Using his tongue he began to gentle caress her bottom lip while deepening the kiss, leaving them both breathlessly battling for control._

_Slowly Daniel began stroking his left hand up and down her side while his right hand made its way down her back to grasp the supple curve of her ass. Briefly pulling away from his embrace Betty finished unbuttoning her shirt so that he could easily remove it from her body. After dropping the shirt to the floor he reach behind her to gently unfasten her bra before sensually sliding it down her silky arms. _

_Daniel held his breath as the sight of Betty's bare breast were revealed to him for the first time. "God you're beautiful!" He said leaning in to resume their previous kiss. _

_As the kiss turned more passionate Daniel began to learn the curves of her body while Betty started to do a little exploring of her own. She gradually started to unbutton his shirt pausing in between button to stroke the bare flesh being exposed. When the last button was undone she steadily began sliding her palms up his bare chest to his well-toned shoulders, she then gentle pushed the shirt down his arms and off his body. _

_Just as Daniel started to trail light kisses down her slender neck Betty pulled away and moved off of his lap to stand in front of him. _

_Thinking that he had gone too far and she had changed her mind Daniel started to panic inside, until he finally realized that she was holding out one of her hand for him to take. Placing his hand in hers he stood up from the couch and allowed her to start pulling him towards his bedroom._

* * *

As Daniel gazed at the statue in front of him he thought back to all the things he remembered from the night before, unfortunately the last thing that he could remember clearly was standing up from the couch to follow Betty into the bedroom. It was as if the effects of all the alcohol he had consumed had suddenly hit him full force when he stood.

After taking a minute to compose his thoughts Daniel slowly turned to face Betty so that he could begin to explain the parts he remembered.

"Betty in all honesty the last thing that I remember is us heading to my bedroom after a rather heavy make out session on my couch. However, from what little I do remember before we left the couch I think there is a pretty good chance that we might have had sex last night."

Betty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew there was a chance something had happened but hearing Daniel talk about how they had made out on his couch and headed into his bedroom together just made it all too real.

Daniel was her best friend and she knew that he cared for her greatly. After all the one thing she remembered vividly from last night was him telling her just how much he cared about her and how much better his life was since she entered it. The last thing she wanted to happen was for something to come between their friendship and sex had a way of doing just that.

Taking a deep breath Betty gathered her thoughts and prepared to talk this out with Daniel.

"Ok, let's say based on the evidence that we did sleep together. What does this mean for us Daniel?" Betty said blushing at the thought of what all might have transpired the night before.

"Well the one thing I know for certain is that no matter what we are still best friends. Even if something did happen between us it doesn't change how much we mean to each other. For God's sake Betty, it's not like we can really remember anything for it to be awkward even and from what I do remember whatever happened we both wanted at the time."

"Your right Daniel, no matter what we shouldn't let this effect our relationship. It's not like we know for certain that anything happened beyond a little making out and even if something did happen there is nothing that we can do about it now. We were both just in a really vulnerable place last night and that coupled with the drinking made us seek comfort in each other's arms. So what do you say we just act like this never happened and move on?"

"Deal, on one condition though."

"What condition?" Betty asked feeling slightly nervous.

"That you let me take you out to eat at this great little place I know. It's a really classy place; they have great pizza and they've even got this awesome karaoke stage." Daniel said with a smirk in her direction.

Betty giggled before taking his hand and standing. "Sounds like fun, let's go!"

* * *

**AN: **Who would have thought Betty would be the aggressor and Daniel the voice of reason! LOL!

Anyways, I hope you liked the new chapter. It was my first attempt at any kind of humor and only my second attempt at "lemony steam", so I hope it was ok.


End file.
